Bubble Bobble One-Shots
by Kendulun-The-Kihoryu
Summary: I'm going to be doing a few Bubble Bobble one shot stories. I'll be posting each one-shot as a chapter. There'll be a few crossovers most probably, but I'm not posting these in the crossover category because, well, who knows how many will get suggested. If you want to suggest something, please visit my DeviantART page (same username), or something at my ask-bub-n-bob Tumblr page.


It was a a rather warm morning on the Rainbow Island where Bub & Bob lived. The sunrise peaked over the grassy plains at the back of their house making the dewdrops on the grass gleam. Bub got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He made a sumptuous breakfast consisting of bacon, sausage, eggs, tomatoes, beans, and slightly-burned toast. The smell of the full-English breakfast wafted upstairs and danced around Bobs snout.

"Ahh, breakfast time!" Bob whispered to himself.  
>He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He seated himself at the kitchen table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Bob, come and get your breakfast!" Bub shouted. "Bub, I'm right here! You don't need to shout!" Said Bob, rubbing his cheek spots. "Oops, sorry Bob! I didn't hear you come down! Anyway, get eating. We're going for a walk!" Said Bub pushing bacon onto the plates.<p>

The two Bubble dragons quickly ate their food and planned their route. "Alrighty, so we're going to walk up to the mountains and have some lunch, then we'll probably stop by Bubus house!" Bob nodded in agreement to Bubs plan of action. They both packed some food for their picnic and set off out of the house.

They strolled through the meadow towards the mountains facing the back of their house. It had been raining the night before and the ground was rather marshy, but it didn't stop the two from venturing on. After an hour of trudging through the marshy path, they reached the base of the mountain. Luckily there was a small stream so they could wash the caked-on mud off their feet before climbing.

"All right then! We've gotten past the easy part, now... The hard part..!" Bub looked up at the vast mountain. Luckily for them there was a pedestrianised track which swirled around the mountain that ended at the flat, tree-covered peak. The two didn't mind walking up the steep slope, it was the risk of loose rocks falling on them that made them worry.  
>They began their journey up the mountain. "Hey, Bub? Are we near the top yet?" Asked Bob. "No, bro! We've still got a long way to go." Replied Bub. "Aww! Bub, I'm getting cramp in my legs!"<br>"Did you stretch before we left?" Asked Bub to the complaining dragon. Bob couldn't stop whining, this got on Bubs nerves but he learned to ignore it after a while.

"Bub, how far now?" Asked Bob. His leg cramps eased up but he was still complaining about the pain of it, and how boring the climb was. "Not too far now, Bob! We're about 5 minutes away!" Chirped Bub. "Finally!" Smiled Bob.

The pair finally made it to the peak. The peak is a nature reserve where residents of the Rainbow Islands can come to relax, observe the wildlife, and take in the breath-taking view of the islands. Bub and Bob sat down and had their picnic, then Bub noticed something behind them emerging from the ground. It was a strange, green pipe.

All of a sudden two men jumped out. One dressed in red, and the other in green. The small man in red looked around and spotted Bub & Bob. He signalled the taller man in green to look at the two Dragons.

"Hey, where did those two come from?" Asked Bob. "I dunno, bro! (But they do look familiar.)" Murmured Bub.  
>The red man ran up to them and leaped onto Bubs back.<p>

"HEY! GET OFFA ME!" Screamed Bub trying to shake the man off his back. "Bro! Stop!" shouted the green man. The red man eventually fell off and realized what he had done. "Jeez! What was that for? You randomly squeezed through a pipe and then you attack me like that? What's with you?!" Yelled Bub. "Mamma-mia! I'm-a sorry!" The red man apologized. " Yeah, you better be! Also, Bob - why didn't you do anything? All you did was stand and stare!" Snapped Bub. "Sorry, bro! It took me by surprise! Quit yelling at me!" Bob retaliated.

"Guys, I'd like to apologize on behalf of my bro! He must've mistook you for somebody else!" Explained the green man. "Yes... I'm-a sorry. A friend of ours is missing and as soon as I saw you, I thought you were him." Panted the red man.  
>"I see... Well, I accept your apology anyway. Who is your friend by the way? We'll help you find him!" Smiled Bub.<br>"Oh, thank you! His name is Yoshi. He's green, has a long neck, big nose and a shell." Explained the two men. "Oh, I almost forgot! Allow us to introduce ourselves! My name's Luigi, and this is my older brother, Mario!" Said the green man pointing to his short accomplice. "Nice to meet you! My name's Bubblun, and this here is my younger brother, Bobblun, but you can just call us Bub and Bob!" Chirped the green Bubble Dragon.

Before they all left to find Yoshi, Bub & Bob allowed Mario & Luigi to join their picnic. Mario even offered the Bubble Dragons two green mushrooms as a peace offering. After they finished eating, Bub packed everything away and they all made their way back down the mountain. Before they got ready to wade through the marshy path again, they hears someone shouting in the distance.  
>"That voice sounds familiar!" Exclaimed Luigi. "It's Yoshi! He sounds like he's in trouble!"<p>

The quartet followed the sound of the dinosaurs panicked voice and found him stuck in the marsh.  
>"Yoshi, hold on! We'll get you out!" Shouted Mario. Bub &amp; Bob tried to find any branches from nearby trees that had broken off, but their search was in vain. Suddenly Bub had an idea.<p>

He started blowing a green Bubble and sealed it off. He aimed it at a tree with a weak branch and threw the Bubble. "Nice shot, Bub!" Cheered Luigi. The branch fell off due to the impact of the Bubble, then Bob picked it up and ran over to the side of the panicking Yoshi.  
>"Hey Yoshi - grab this!" Shouted Bob offering the end of the branch to Yoshi. The dino stretched out his three-fingered hand and grabbed on tight. "Yoshii!" Exclaimed the dino.<br>"C'mon, guys! Help me pull him out!" Shouted Bob. Bub, Mario, and Luigi all grabbed onto the branch and they all pulled as much as they could.

After a few pulls, Yoshi finally broke free out of the mud, and collapsed on Bob. "Hooray!" Everyone cheered. Yoshi hopped up and down in glee, washed the mud off in the stream and finally joined the Mario Bros. "Thanks for helping our friend, guys! Now we can go home!" Chirped Luigi. "I hope we can all meet again soon. You guys are pretty cool!" Said Bob happily.  
>"Hey, Bub. I'm still very sorry about before! If we ever meet again I'll try not to mistake you for Yoshi again." Mario chuckled. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it, Mario!" Bub laughed. The Bubble Dragons, Mario bros., and Yoshi all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi made their way back up the mountain to get to the pipe, and Bub &amp; Bob walked back home. After a few minutes of walking, They both heard a shout from the peak. Mario and Luigi were both waving before they went down pipe. The Bubble Dragons both waved back and carried on walking home.<p>

It was late once the duo got home, they both got some dinner and got ready to go to sleep. Bob climbed to the top bunk of the bed and Bub jumped on the bottom bunk. "You know, those guys aren't bad, I really hope we can all meet again soon!" Said Bob. "Yeah, those Mario Bros. Are a-llright!" The Bubble Dragon twins both chuckled, said good night, and went to sleep.


End file.
